Klaine vs Karofsky Part 2
by CandiceL
Summary: Klaine vs. Karofsky Part 2 Blaine can't help noticing Karofsky's behavior towards him during his first day at Mckinley. Blaine confronts him but was this a good idea? Will someone get hurt?


Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

Klaine vs. Karofsky Part 2: 

The rest of the school day was for the most part uneventful. Blaine couldn't help keep his eye on Karofsky and by doing this he noticed how Karofsky could not keep his eyes off Kurt.

Lunch came and Blaine sat with Kurt and Mercedes. Blaine saw Karofsky's eyes flicker towards them every time Kurt casually touched him.

"Do you need a spoon for that?" There was a pause. "Blaine?"

Blaine blinked.

"Spoon Blaine?" Kurt asked again.

"Oh." Blaine looked down at the pudding cup in his hands. "Spoon… yes. But I can get it."

"I got it." Kurt said jumping up and walking off to get a spoon.

Blaine watched him as he did so.

Kurt walked by where Karofsky was sitting without noticing him.

Then someone at a near by table dropped their bottle water.

Kurt bent over to pick it up.

Blaine watched at Karofsky's gaze landed on Kurt's butt. Blaine's fist clenched.

"Are you ok?"

Blaine blinked again. "Huh?"

Mercedes was looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh… yeah. I'm fine. Thanks."

* * *

><p>The day was finally coming to an end. Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes were walking towards the school's front doors when Blaine noticed Karofsky behind them enter a classroom.<p>

"Hey I'm going to use the restroom. You two go on ahead." Blaine said.

Kurt looked at him for a moment and then gave him a little nod. "Ok." Kurt and Mercedes kept walking as Blaine turned around.

Blaine entered the room after Karofsky.

Karofsky turned around. "What do you want Butt Boy?"

Blaine stood there for a second just looking at Karofsky watching him getting madder and madder, then he said, "I get it, ok?"

Karofsky blinked. "Get what?"

Blaine sighed and gave a little shrug. "From the moment you kissed Kurt… I figured as much, but… it seemed like you needed more help just trying to figure things out and accepting yourself. And the way Kurt said it ever since he got back you've been really trying to just get through all this… but… I'm not blind. I get it."

"GET WHAT?" Karofsky yelled.

"You like Kurt."

Karofsky froze.

"I don't know how deep your feelings are but it's pretty obvious with how jealous you've been getting ever since I got here."

Karofsky's entire face flushed beat red.

"Hey Kurt wants to be here for you and help you through all this but… I'm going to say it now…" Blaine paused as he looked down for only a second and then returned his gaze back to Karofsky. "I love Kurt. And Kurt loves me. I'm not going anywhere. I know all this can be extremely confusing and if you need our help to understand what you're feeling and how to handle it all, then I have no problem with that but… don't think you're going to get between us."

Karofsky clenched his fists in fury. "Oh yeah!" He rushed at Blaine and grabbed him by the collar. "You think I give a damn what you think!" He pulled his arm back to strike.

"NO!" Kurt rushed into the room and in a split second he was pushing Blaine out of Karofsky's grip…

Karofsky's eyes opened wide in shock as he watched his own fist collide with the side of Kurt's face.

Kurt fell to the ground.

"KURT!" Blaine ran to his side.

Karofsky stood there frozen in horror.

"KURT! KURT!" Blaine continued to yell as he turned Kurt around.

Kurt slowly sat up.

Blaine gasped when he saw that the entire side of Kurt's face was red and blood was coming from his mouth. Blaine lightly graced his cheek with his finger tips.

Kurt's face twitched in pain.

Blaine's face flashed from concern to rage as he stood back up and faced Karofsky.

Karofsky was staring down at Kurt with his mouth hung open. He slowly looked up at Blaine.

BAM! Blaine swung his fist punching Karofsky in the face.

Karofsky staggered to the ground.

Someone yelled but Blaine paid them no attention as he jumped over Karofsky and continued to punch Karofsky in the face. "DON'T EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN!"

Karofsky wasn't fighting back but then suddenly someone was pulling Blaine off of Karofsky.

It was Finn and Sam.

Mercedes had screamed for help and they had come.

* * *

><p>"I should suspend all three of you." The principle said from behind his desk.<p>

They each sat across from him including Mr. Schue.

Blaine was holding an icepack to Kurt's cheek, while Karofsky sat there staring guiltily at Kurt's face.

Karofsky had both a bloody lip and a black eye.

"First of all Kurt and Dave… are you two alright." Mr. Schue asked looking at Kurt with concern.

"I'm fine, Mr. Schue." Kurt replied without really meeting his eyes.

Blaine gave Kurt's knee a little squeeze.

Karofsky just nodded.

"Ok." Said Mr. Schue also nodding.

"Now we need to know why this happened."

The three of them glanced at each other and didn't say anything.

The principle cleared his throat. "We should actually have all of your parents in here."

"No, I…." Karofsky started to say.

"If no one starts talking then you will all be suspended." The principle said.

"No… It was all me."

Kurt and Blaine looked at Karofsky.

"They didn't do anything wrong. I started it all." Karofsky added hanging his head.

Blaine stared at him. "No… I hold blame as well."

"No. He was just defending Kurt." Karofsky said shooting Blaine a look.

The principle sighed and shook his head. "Mr. Karofsky I am more than disappointed. I thought this had stopped and you and the Bully Whips were making a true difference in this school." He sighed again. "I will have to inform your father that you are being suspended. I cannot have you hitting and harassing another student."

Kurt shot Blaine a look and Blaine nodded.

"He hasn't been harassing me. Dave has changed. This was an accident." Kurt blurted out.

Everyone looked at Kurt.

The principle stared at him then after a moment he shook his head. "No. I am sorry but looking at the state of you Mr. Hummel and seeing what has happened in the past I can't let this slide. Your father will be furious when he sees your face and he will have every right to be. Mr. Karofsky you are suspended."

Karofsky nodded.

* * *

><p>Karofsky was in the boy's locker room emptying out his locker.<p>

"Can we talk?"

Karofsky jumped and turned around.

Kurt was standing at the door.

Karofsky sighed. "What?" Then he turned back to his locker.

"Blaine told me what you two were talking about."

Karofsky stood still for a second then he slightly shook his head. "And?" He continued what he was doing.

"And… is it true?"

Karofsky turned around and found Kurt staring at him intensely.

There was a long pause.

"Dave… You remember how bad it got the last time you had a feeling you couldn't express. I know better than anyone how keeping who you are a secret can drive you crazy. If there is something you need to get off your chest… you can do it with me." As Kurt talked he walked closer to him.

Karofsky's face flushed red. Then he started to fidget and run his hands through his hair.

"Dave…" Kurt gazed into his eyes.

Karofsky looked up at him.

Kurt's entire right cheek had a dark purple bruise.

Karofsky began to reach out a hand towards Kurt's face.

Kurt twitched when his hand got an inch from his face.

Karofsky froze. "I… I didn't mean to… I wouldn't… Kurt…"

Kurt nodded.

"I just… I just… I thought I was finally getting through all this and…" He looked desperately at Kurt.

"I knew the two of you were together but… when I saw him here… seeing him with you every time I turned around… smiling at you, laughing with you, touching you… It drove me crazy! Are you happy? Is this what you wanted to hear? I don't even understand why I feel this way… Why I get so mad! I just do! I just… I just…" Karofsky stared into Kurt's eyes. He couldn't help but notice they were standing in the same room where he had kissed him. His body shuttered as it ached to reach out for him again, but he knew better this time. "I… I meant it when I said I was sorry…"

Kurt nodded again. "I know." Kurt gave him a small smile.

Karofsky returned it.

"Dave…" Kurt took a deep breath. "Like I said before I could easily hate you but I don't… I… I can't return your feelings… but… I want to be someone you can go to. I don't want you keeping everything in until you explode. I want… to be your friend."

Karofsky stared at him. _Friend… _ He sighed and shook his head. "I think it's a good thing I'm not going to be around anymore." He started to walk towards the door.

"Dave?" Kurt said looking at him unsure.

"Tell… the other guy… I'm sorry."

They stood there looking at each other.

Kurt finally nodded.

Karofsky nodded back and left the room.

Karofsky walked down the hall and at the end of it he ran into Blaine.

They both stood still just looking at each other.

Then Karofsky gave him a swift nod and kept walking.

Blaine looked back down the hall and then sprinted to the end of it. He almost ran into Kurt as Kurt walked out of the locket room.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt looked at him. "Yes. Just… worried…"

Blaine nodded and then put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Don't be. I'm sure he knows… he's not alone."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and smiled.

Blaine smiled back. "Let's get out of here."

They took a few steps down the hall before their hands touched and intertwined. They walked out the front doors hand in hand. 

**To be continued! **


End file.
